Galti Ottesen
High General Galti Ottesen is one of the leaders of Scourge under Overlord Garhorn. He commands the Varangian faction. Prior to the fall of Vaasasund, he was the final Valgtkriger (Chosen Warrior) of Jernheim, having taken the mantle from Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg and was also the Jarl of Clan Stålblod. Galti commands a cult of personality which many a Jern falls under even following his ousting at Vaasasund. Overview Valgtkriger Galti's staunch traditionalism set him up as a reactionary to Tormund's attempts in swaying the Jerns away from tradition. Galti challenged Tormund to an honourable duel outside Nordavind, and there killed him. After seeing the old Valgtkriger to Ásgarðr, he entered the Moot: the bid for Jernheim's next Valgtkriger: their symbolic leader. Inadvertently, Galti's killing of Tormund also opened a power vacuum in the Skjellhav Jarldom, which was filled by the undead sorcerer-warrior; Æskil Skagen, which soured the Skjellhav opinion on him. While there was doubts about him even after defeating Tormund for his sudden appearance in the Jern 'political' scene, the Jarls elected him after his glorious feat of hunting, fighting and taming a Valukaari Red Dragon. They had not regretted their choice as he was considered the prime example of a Jern: wise, cultured and well spoken in Vinsrom, yet fearless, bloodthirsty and utterly mortifying outside of their borders. A Jern Exodus Educated in Anheim University - Galti swiped several diplomatic achievements into his resume almost instantly after coming into power. Building from Tormund's annexation of the more advanced Huns; Galti bagged a deal allowing the Huns their independence in exchange for shared technological research and manufacturing, as well as a loyal ally, and on top of it all, the release of the Huns allowed him to shift his focus elsewhere. Another such deal came From the Nyrians, who coveted their historical land settled by Tormund; in this one, Galti was given Nyrian spaceship schematics and in turn would use them to ascend from Ingos, which would return Nyrian lands to Nyrmark. Both of these deals gave Galti the technological efficiency he needed to establish the new Jern kingdom of Vinsrom in the wider galaxy. Valgtkriger Galti lead the people of clans: Hardhud; Storflokk and his own Stålblod (Skjellhav remained on Ingos) on an exodus towards the centre of the galaxy. Believing Ásgarðr - the Jern warrior's afterworld - to stand in the centre of the galaxy, Galti lead them northwards intending to settle nearby as to bask in the light and glory of their gods and ancestors so that their raids may equal in measure and spring plentiful. Finally stopping on a rich; uninhabited planet bordering the galactic core, they settled there and named it 'Våsasund' (Sometimes referred to as 'Vaasasund'). From there, the other clans expanded northwestwards around the core into what would make up Vinsrom today, while Galti remained on Våsasund and began construction of the city of the same name. A Galactic Menace In 1247 CE, Galti brought Jern raiding traditions to the galactic scale, drawing the ire and attention of many. Despite so, he did diplomacy with other nations quite happily, while keeping Vaasasund hidden from them. Galti raided across the galaxy indiscriminately, with the exception of the other Ingosi, who he considered his planetary brothers. Although the Jarls were free to raid independently, an unspoken rule was to only raid those advanced enough to be worth raiding. This rule was broken by Jarl Skagen, who attacked the primitive world of Vordania in retaliation for what he perceived as a diplomatic slight. One of the many crimes of the Aptrgangr which Galti conveniently forgot about. The Jerns eventually garnered a reputation large enough to be hired by an anonymous source to dismantle the Affinity, an alliance spearheaded by the United Republic, who Galti considered his nemesis. Galti personally lead the Jern force in the The Fall of the Affinity, seizing trade routes and raiding its members. When voyaging with his warband to the affinity aligned planet of Veshkesh, Galti's fleet encountered Titus Gallius of Aserneateral's Phalanx, a subdivision of the radical mega-faction of Scourge, on the same job. Rather than compete in hostility, the two joined forces and worked together to force Veshkesh to relinquish the Affinity's badge, with Titus the voice and Galti the fist. After the Affinity fell, Titus Gallius broadcast an alliance proposal directed at Galti, advertising his new formed division in the Phalanx called the "Varangians", which Galti greatly endorsed. Titus' offer was accepted, and the Scourge-Jern Alliance became the largest foe to the galaxy. Some months after, Galti was invited to a festival at the Phalanx's base space station. However, as he was about to leave for it, a Finislandian craft entered the atmosphere and hailed the Jerns. Galti met with Lt. Danvers of the Finislandian Exploration Corps, in his own quarters, adorned with paintings and busts of Ingosi legends. The Finislandians had found Vaasasund by detecting a void of communication channels amidst an area of high traffic due to the Jerns' heavy comms shielding. Galti responded by congratulating the Finislandians on their cunning. Lt. Danvers had left Gjallarhorn, convinced that the Jerns were a noble and cultured warrior people thanks to Galti's silver tongue. Ironically straight after this encounter Galti set off on an additional raid. After a successful raid on Saevia, Galti would attend the festival, along with Stig Bolstad. This would be the first time he would meet Titus in person, and as it so happened, Overlord Garhorn as well, who had turned up himself. After hearing about the murder of Xavier Drabek - an Aserneat legend and hero of Galti's, at the hands of the recently crowned King Felvi Maltor of Aserneateral, a known coward and former faction leader of Scourge - Galti sought vengeance and suggested they kill him. So the three (excluding Stig who was drunkenly asleep) immediately set voyage to Ingos Tenum. Friendship Forged in the Blood of a King By the time they arrived at Aserneateral, Titus and Galti had already convinced Queen Consort Estella Amory to open the doors and keep the Kingsguard's swords sheathed. They proceeded through the castle halls armed and without resistance, initially welcomed by King Felvi, before he realised the situation, fleeing for his life. As promised, Galti, Titus and Garhorn were unhindered by Felvi's Kingsguard, all with the exception of one: Kingsguard Ralor. A man who hated Felvi as much as any other, yet compelled by oath alone, stood before the three, sword drawn. Smitten by his bravery, and loyalty in his oath, Galti met Ralor at his challenge and drew his sword instead of opening fire, as did Titus. Meanwhile, Garhorn retreated to his ship. Kingsguard Ralor stood before Galti and Titus, the former man at his left and the latter at his right. At Ralor's own behest, Galti struck first with a fierce Jern warcry, blocked by Ralor's heatshield which was knocked towards Titus who lunged to stab, only for his attack to be parried by the very brim of Ralor's shield. The Kingsguard then slashed his own longsword, horizontally from the left, bound for Titus' neck. Gallius ducked, and the blade travelled instead for Galti, who stepped back. Using the momentum of the swing, Ralor turned his body towards Galti, raising his shield above his shoulder to block an incoming stab from Titus' gladius. Galti parried Ralor's blade and swiftly lunged at the exposed knight, cutting an inch deep into his left hip. His blade was knocked away by Ralor's shield. With his back exposed, Ralor received another stab in his left shoulder by another inch, inflicted by Titus from his side. Ralor retaliated with a momentous swing for Titus' face, but Titus bent back, allowing it to glide the air before the tip of his nose. Titus sprung back with another lunge, prompting Ralor to throw himself forward, between Galti and Titus. With his shield arm weakened from Titus' last successful strike, he jealously kept it fixed to his body. He lunged at Galti who side-stepped right. Using Ralor's weakened shield-arm, Galti submitted a harrowing strike directed for the edge of Ralor's shield, launching it into the knight's own gut and throwing him off-balance for Titus to lunge. With the reflexes of a cat, Ralor returned, cutting through Titus' cheekbone, leaving a nasty wound, Titus' strike, meanwhile, found its way up Ralor's wrists, who quickly stepped back in a cry of pain. Knowing himself to now be doomed, Ralor was distraught, which resonated with both Galti and Titus. Never-the-less, the knight raised his sword and shield up, shaking but stood. Seeping with emotion, Titus declared he would wear his scar with pride, and Galti named Ralor a warrior worthy of Valhöll. Meanwhile, the ship they came in started up in the courtyard. Neither Titus nor Galti attacked Ralor, but allowed him to make his move. Ralor turned to Galti, and asked only they tell him of how Felvi died when they meet him at last in the halls of the dead, before charging at Galti with a downward strike, only to collapse onto the ground. Galti promised he would, before stabbing Ralor on the ground with a killing blow. In his dying breath, Ralor told them to free his people from Felvi, and succumbed. The death of such a virtuous man in defence of a cowardly weasel only engulfed Galti's passion for revenge and almost immediately he marched on to fulfil Ralor's dying wish. Titus, however, did not follow immediately, instead taking the time to lay his gladius upon Ralor's chest in an Aserneat show of respect, as the ship outside began to take off. They continued up the stairs, unceasing until Titus stopped Galti with his rifle, detecting a trip wire laid out before them. The two continued with caution, fawning over the ways they could kill him. Eventually, when entering the bedroom, Galti felt a click beneath his feet, and was tackled to the ground by Titus, narrowly avoiding a fifty calibre blast. Titus warned Galti to be wary of Felvi, as he was as cunning as he was cowardly. Eventually, they finally cornered the Craven King in the weaponry room. Felvi's pleas and promises scraped off Galti and Titus like a butter-knife on plate, and Galti quick-drew his pistol and shot Felvi in the thigh, leaving no time for recovery before charging at him, hunched like a bear and riled red with rage, bulldozing Felvi into a glass cabinet. As Titus warned, Felvi was crafty, and slipped an ice-pick from his sleeve and into Galti's kidney, rewarded for his cleverness with bullets from Titus' rifle. Soaked with adrenaline and drunk with blood, Galti ripped the pick from his back and burrowed it into Felvi's left shoulder, before heaving Felvi into the air, throwing him onto the hard ground and slugging his head into the floor with a kick to the mandible, berating him as a 'Kinslayer' as he did. Titus pressed his foot onto Felvi's neck, and gave Galti his knife to pry the bullet from his thigh to keep as a token, though Galti opted to do it with Felvi's ice-pick instead. Upon receiving the bullet, Galti asked Titus how Felvi killed Xavier, to which Titus confirmed death by seven stab wounds, so Galti, with the same ice-pick Felvi killed Xavier with, plunged seven precise holes into Felvi as Titus held his blood-swelling throat by the boot, giving him ten minutes to live. The two then dragged Felvi out to the balcony, into the Aserneat sunshine, where Garhorn appeared, piloting his ship, and demolished the already dying Felvi to nothing with its mounted guns. When the two passed by the corpse of Ralor on their exit, Galti stopped to lay his own sword upon his chest. Galti, Titus and Garhorn then set course back to the station they came from, where Galti and Titus drank to their alliance, and their newfound friendship. Haunted by the Ghost of an Honourable Man Soon after he returned home, Galti held court with future Techno-Komissar Boris Morozko representing the Soviets and future wife Catherine Horton representing Finislandia, both seeking a non aggression pact with Jernheim as a result of Lt. Danvers' well received visit. All was going well until a young man in full plate barged through the doors of Gjallarhorn, forcibly putting the meeting on hold. Galti recognised the equipment worn by the knight to have belonged to Kingsguard Ralor, and Galti, grief-stricken, recognised the boy to be the slain man's son. The boy, Vincent Ralor, threw an axe at Galti's feet, a promise of eventual combat in vengeance for his father's honourable death. Knowing that seeking revenge over an honourable death to be forbidden by Aserneat traditions, Galti refused to accept the axe, demanding Vincent pick it up lest he dishonours his father's name, stress swelled and oblivious to his initial hosts. Vincent spat in the face of his own traditions his father died to uphold, a revolting act to Galti whose sorrow turned to anger. Attempts to calm the situation by Horton were cut down by Vincent who then told Galti that the galaxy was taking up arms against him and that he would relish the extinction of both Aserneat and Jern cultures. Steel plates locked shut the doors and Galti insisted upon Ralor to either pick up his axe or fight him there and then, further asserting the ultimatum by drawing his sword. Vincent called Galti's own honour to question and tensions only flared up from there. Galti was on the verge of attacking the boy, but something in him hesitated, as the young knight's mind flickered like pages in a book. The hostility did not thaw, and eventually Galti lost his patience and thrust his blade into Vincent's shoulder, a non-lethal jab to provoke, which sent the young knight into a borderline suicidal frenzy, throwing his shield and helm to the floor and bidding the Jerns slaughter him, relishing in heralding the coming storm. Galti, with only pity left to give, declared his intention to meet that storm and allowed Vincent to leave, Vincent's axe on the floor still. Galti's parting comment was one of warning, that the boy should make do on his promise before Galti is killed in battle, lest he be damned as an oathbreaker. Galti then hurriedly agreed to a non-aggression pact with the two parties and dismissed them and hastened to the Gjallarhorn's chamber, blowing the horn loud and true, a signal for the Jerns to rally. As the horn was blown, QECs were sent to all the clans, as well as the Phalanx. Titus was the first to answer, and Skagen was the last. Misguided Vengeance After the Jern armies had amassed at Vaasasund, Galti was discussing oaths with Titus, when he was informed of a lone Kauv'ok seeking to challenge him. Galti invited the wayfarer into his Great Hall, forming a reception to meet him where he sat on his throne with his sword lain upon his lap, with Titus, armed and armoured, at his side. All the Jarls, and their subordinates surrounded the hall with the exception of Skagen. The Kauv'ok warrior revealed himself to be Akron Jal Kuath, one of the slaves taken in Jarl Skagen's attack on Vordania, now seeking vengeance on Galti who he believed to have sanctioned the attack. After a brief conversation, Akron formally challenged Galti who responded with a test of wisdom, offering Akron two choices: to have his challenge refused but instead learn a game-changing truth regarding the attack, (that Skagen, who was in the capital at that moment, was the one responsible) or to duel him, fair and honourably without any interference from his guard, but in ignorance of what truly happened. Akron did not hesitate to launch his spear into Galti's throne, and drew his sword, choosing to fight. Titus immediately reached to shoot dead Galti's attacker, but the Valgtkriger motioned him to stop, taking up his blade and rising from his seat. Akron leapt at Galti as a predatory beast, though Galti weaved to the left, and swiped upwards at Akron's torso. The Kauv'ok warrior twisted his blades to block the attack as he landed and backflipped away from Galti who assumed a defensive stance. Akron moved away to attempt to lure his Jern foe into abandoning his defence. The Valgtkriger followed to close the distance, but shuffled between separate Ingosi fighting stances to disorientate his enemy. Confused, Akron backed himself into a corner as Galti closed in, eventually snarling like a cornered animal before speeding to Galti's flank and swinging at him with one blade and defending with the other. Galti side-stepped and parried the attacking saber into the defending one, before sliding a dagger out from his lower back and stabbing Akron in the stomach, only to be met with both blades closing in a cross towards his face, so he pulled himself closer to Akron, being too close for the blades to strike, though is hit by his elbows. Galti pulled the knife from Akron's stomach and shuttled it up towards his lower jaw, forcing Akron to drop his swords and catch the blade, he headbutted Galti to force him to relent but to no avail, as Galti, with his sword arm still free, jammed his sword's pommel into his foe's collarbone and pushed it downwards, forcing him to collapse. As he fell, the Kauv'ok stabbed Galti in the boot with his knife, wounding Galti's foot, and back-rolled away, before attempting to stand. Having thrown his spear into Galti's throne, dropped his sabers when Galti closed in, and left his knife in Galti's boot, Akron was out of weapons except for one; a hunting rifle loaded with a high impact projectile. As Akron reached for his rifle, Galti drew his machine pistol, holstered at his left. At the same time, Titus reached for his own rifle and all parties opened fire simultaneously. Akron's one shot punched through Galti's right shoulder, ripping it apart as Galti and Titus both continued to fire on Akron, unloading their entire clips into him, killing him. The Battle of Våsasund (WIP) Oath to the Overlord (WIP) Misguided Vengeance Revised (WIP) Versus Skagen (WIP) Personality and Traits Galti Ottesen not only takes pride in his Jern heritage, but his Ingosi, too. Jernheim today has been shaped by a man endowed with the many heroes of legend to come from Ingos Tenum. Not exclusive to Jernheim, but crossing all its borders. Xavier Drabek; Sebastian Acal; Valring Aithis; Solverus the Heathen King; Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt; Ríalir Luatha; Oswallt Vaughan, and even Tormund Hvittskjegg (who he killed) are men Galti idolises for the poetic merit their accomplishments have graced upon them. Since he was a boy, many of these figures have been his personal heroes. He looks up to these men, they fuelled his personal ambition: to be worthy of a place alongside them in the halls of distinction; as well as his national ambition: for Jernheim to find its place in the Sun. He looked to the other nations of Ingos Tenum flying like the Valkyries themselves into the galaxy, spreading their influence across its many arms, and his Jern pride linked with his Ingosi sparked his ambition to lead the Jern people into this new world before they were forever left behind, and from there steer them to greatness. He wants to be for Jernheim what his heroes were for their own nations. Galti's prime ambition was to establish the Jerns as a true player in the wider galaxy in all of their raw glory. In doing so he will absolutely not compromise Jern traditions and values, but instead be a shining beacon of them, going as far as to put morals aside for them. The city of Våsasund was a reflection of this: even while still under construction, it was technologically and visually astounding to witness and undoubtedly an up and coming to be wonder in the galaxy, which never saw the light of day. It is also where Galti's tower of Gjallarhorn stood, a gilded construct that was designed to look like warhorns joined together, rising taller as they go inward. The tower was named after the horn itself within, that when blown signalled the Valgtkriger's will for the Jern clans to unite for war. The Jerns had established a presence in the galaxy, and became one of if not the most notorious raiders in the galaxy. Even the Ka'lu'umil have made successful use of their services (raiding your enemies) which contributed in the downfall of the Affinity, and had formed an alliance with Titus Gallius of the Phalanx. As he put tradition above morals, Galti had absolutely no tolerance for moral interventionists. For this reason, he considered the United Republic to be the nemesis of Jernheim. Passion driven, Galti's heart and soul were invested fully in these goals, and there was no other epitome for this than his beloved Våsasund: his magnificent city; the crown of his achievements, and the jewel of his heart. Nothing greater surrendered such pride from him. Galti is not above retreat if it is tactically viable, but under no circumstance would he ever surrender Våsasund. Attacking it was be akin to attacking his own child. Though he had moments of scepticism, Galti was all he considered to be a true Jern, holding to his people's traditions and beliefs vehemently, though not perfectly. While Galti maintains his own honour, he will not offer it. So long as the other party withholds to their own when dealing with him, he will not try and skirt them. This makes him probably one of the most trustworthy leaders in the galaxy, as he will never break an oath or promise made unless slighted. While noble, this trait, if played with right, makes him manipulable. . Skills and Abilities Valgtkriger means Chosen Warrior. So, as can be expected, the Valgtkriger - in this case Valgtkriger Galti - is among the top tier warriors in Jernheim, and with that: Erviadus. Galti is specifically known for his abilities in swordsmanship, combining skill with Jern raw strength. His tactics are to quickly overwhelm the enemy both physically and mentally with quick, yet hammering strikes; launching overburdening and constantly shifting swings. He tends to employ trickery in his methods, and uses great manoeuvrability to throw his enemies off, having killed Tormund by switching styles entirely, from a Jern to Arohgardian form, and moving from quick to berserk and to all between to defeat the former Valgtkriger with his blade of Arohgardian-Jern marriage. Galti is fond of heavy, single shot rifles, and his berserk strength, alongside his augmentations allows him to handle recoil. In conjunction with power armour, he has no issue with constraining their recoil. His aim is also admirable, yet his skill with a gun does not compare with his skill with a sword. Gallery Galti's_sword.png|Galti's first sword - laid to rest with the honourably slain Kingsguard Ralor of Aserneateral Galti_new_sword.png|Galti's second sword - a mix between classical Jern and Ariilythian styles Vaasasund_sword.png|Galti's enchanted sword, made for the Battle of Vaasasund, lost during Galti_sword.jpg|Galti's current sword, forged by Stig Bolstad Galti_gauss_rifle.jpg|Galti's bolt action gauss rifle Galti_Battle_Armour.png|Galti's light armour, designed in honour of the Varangians - the Jerns who serve under Titus Gallius in the Phalanx Nordic_iron_man.png|Galti's power armour. Pure Stålblod design Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:National Leaders Category:Jerns Category:Villains Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Politicians Category:Cyborgs Category:Royalty Category:Scourge Category:Status: Deceased